


requiem

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Timeless, Tragedy, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: Love transcends time... and death. A tragic waltz under the moon.—vague lenrin drabble.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	requiem

The illumination of the moon creates a vast bubble of beauty.

Its smooth, soft reflections brighten the dance hall from above. The perfectly polished floor meets cream-colored walls and long velvet curtains drawn to either side of incredibly large glass windows.

The room is large and reminiscent of another time, yet has seen better days. And yet despite its age, two pairs of footsteps echo throughout.

Two blondes, chest to chest, in the center of their own beautiful ballroom. The prince, hair done up in a loose, long tail over his shoulder and in soft yellow royal coat and trousers. The princess, in an elegant and grand gown that surrounds her in frills and ruffles of silk and satin. Her wavy shoulder length hair sways with each movement of their forms. The ghosts of candles send shadows of dancers around them, providing the audience for which they perform.

Haunting notes of a melody time has long forgotten plays only for them, a tune they are all too familiar with and yet never become sick of. The last tune to which their hearts once beat.

The princess has her face hidden away in the prince's lapel, and his mouth moves silently against her ear, providing her with sweet words only she can understand. With a hand tucked against her waist and the other wrapped tightly against hers, they spin unendingly under the night sky, the light pouring over them from the crevices and broken pieces of the once illustrious canopied roof of the castle.

What had once been a magnificent golden chandelier lies crashed and shattered on the dance floor, but they step around it as easily as if it isn't there, their feet guiding around it as if they've danced this same routine for centuries. Across pieces of wood and granite and marble, they never trip or stumble over a piece of the debris.

The phantoms of candles give them all the atmosphere they need to continue their ballet of souls. They do not miss a beat even after gliding upon the crumbling arching staircase that leads to the upper balcony. Their eyes stay melded to one another, not glancing away for even a second.

Decades upon decades of dances they have waltzed to, with their heartbeats in tandem only for a few short minutes. The moon is at its fullest point, and it lends them the strength to carry on, the glitter of luminescent power left behind with every step.

The castle has long since been destroyed and abandoned. Hundreds of years have passed since the day they last breathed within this room. The memory of the fateful night and its tragedy will forever live on where they stand, the blood still staining the checkered surface of the floor. Even after all this time memorials are placed along the edges of the collapsed structure of the once grandiose castle of the deceased royal family, flowers and erected tributes, but they never pay it mind.

Only the two are left here to swirl to their final melody. The prince and princess, in love and happy, given their few precious moments only after being apart for thousands of days. It is only on this one night they may be together, the curse of the stars.

The memory of what happened to them has been wiped from their angelic faces, even though the very reminder stands around them in testament.

Each night they are allowed to dance, they follow the same steps as they did on their last night. A pure and loving embrace on the ballroom floor, up to the balcony, and then to the edge to share a final kiss, the picture of elegance and affection.

That is where their time comes to end, lest they share again the moment that they were both pushed over the edge of the balcony to their deaths.

None of it matters to them now. Years of their souls being trapped in limbo has led to them treasuring their only moments of peace, as their requiem whispers into their ears.

They will never be free. Their last living moments will play out until the end of eternity, but to them, that is enough.

Just these moments before the moon goes dark, and the night becomes as black as hell, where they may live on.

Until that last drawn breath.

Their lips part, and their ephemeral hands begin to glow and disappear into small sparks of light They share a lasting look, a knowing smile, but no more words.

The phantoms vanish into pyreflies, to reunite again far into the future, yet there is no sorrow left behind.

* * *

A/n: Prompt was: "You and your deceased lover meet and dance one more time after death in an abandoned castle."


End file.
